


Home to You

by central_city_meta_pocalypse



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Cute reunion, F/M, Fluff, Harrison Wells needs more love, Harry comes home to Earth 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/central_city_meta_pocalypse/pseuds/central_city_meta_pocalypse
Summary: Imagine being Harry’s girlfriend and him leaving you on Earth-2 after Jesse was taken and he went to find the Flash. When he returns with Cisco and Barry, you go down to see him and an emotional reunion ensues.





	Home to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm finally back with more Harry goodness! So this is just a cute little fluffy piece that I decided needed to be written as I always need more Harry Wells in my life. So go ahead and enjoy!

You’d never felt comfortable in this chair. It was his chair. Always would be, no matter how long you occupied it.

But every day, you continued to come into his office and carry on his work, hoping that soon, he would come back to you.

Harry had left you in charge of the company when he’d left to find the Flash on Earth-1, convinced that that was the best chance he had at recovering Jesse. But you could never truly fill his shoes, especially when you were missing him as much as you did.

It’d been weeks since you’d seen him, or even heard from him and it worried you so much that it was keeping you up at night. Lying in his bed, in his empty house made it all the more difficult, but you couldn’t bring yourself to leave.

Of course, it was technically your house too, as you’d moved in a couple of months prior to all the drama with Zoom, but it didn’t feel right without Harry and Jesse there too. But even if it was lonely, you felt safer in this house than your own old apartment.

You focused back on your computer, your back to the television screen that told only of the continued horrors that Zoom was committing across the city, and continued to type out some more emails to members of the board.

In the top right-hand corner of your screen was the video link to the room in the basement of the building where the breach had opened and Harrison had disappeared to the other Earth. You kept the window open on your screen every day, just waiting for it to show something other than an empty room. But thus far, there was no movement, no sign that he would return to you.

“Miss (Y/L/N), I have a few papers for you to sign to authorise this research study,” said Harrison’s assistant from the doorway, breaking you from your thoughts as she entered the room and presented you with several sheets of paper and a pen.

“Thank you,” you told the woman with a tired smile, taking the pen from her and starting to place your signature on the dotted line on each of the sheets of paper and amending the title to ‘Acting CEO of STAR Laboratories’.

As you were about to sign the last form, you saw some movement out of the corner of your eye and diverted your gaze back to your screen. The video feed was showing the breach beginning to move and meld in mid-air and as you watched, eyes widening, three figures burst through it, landing heavily on the metal floor beneath it.

Your breath caught in your throat as you saw the unruly dark hair and glasses that told you that your Harrison had finally returned.

“Harry…” you breathed, your smile growing as you pushed your chair away from the desk, abandoning the papers on the table top and almost running towards to the door.

“Ma’am?” the assistant asked confusedly, watching as you ran from the desk, having not seen the video on your screen.

“I have to go!” you yelled simply in reply, continuing down the corridor as fast as your heels would allow you to go.

You anticipated the way Harrison would come up from the basement, undoubtedly aiming to come up to the office himself, and taking the stairs that would put you directly in his path.

Halfway down the second flight, you were hit with an overwhelming sense of apprehension. Had he found Jesse? If so, where was she? Who were the people who had come through the breach with him? Would he be happy to see you again?

You knew that your last question was ridiculous. You had no doubt about yours and Harry’s relationship and you both had far greater things to worry about at present. Holding onto each other was one of the only things that had kept either of you sane in the beginning of Zoom’s reign of terror. You passed off your feelings as nerves at seeing him again after the time you’d spent apart. You knew that if he had missed you even half as much as you had missed him, this reunion would be emotional for the both of you.

Practically flying off of the last step, you rounded the corner, moving into the main foyer of the laboratories. You looked around, searching for Harrison’s tall frame amongst the small crowds of people and all the prototypes that decorated the room, but to no avail.

After a minute of searching, you began to wonder if you’d miss-anticipated his movements and come to the wrong place or he’d taken a different route and missed you entirely.

But just as you were about to turn back and try someplace else, the dark-haired scientist rounded the corner and locked eyes with you.

He stopped in his tracks, his hardened and frustrated expression softening at the sight of you as tears began to blur your own vision.

He started to move towards you, opening his arms as you moved forward at a run to meet him. As soon as you reached him, you threw your arms around his neck, holding him tightly against you as his arms went around your waist.

You couldn’t describe how relieved you felt at seeing him again, alive and unharmed. The smell and feel of him took over your senses, dulling the world around you so that the only thing you knew in that moment was him.

You pulled back from where you’d nestled into his shoulder, only to press your lips firmly and desperately against his and curl your fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, almost just to reassure you that he was really there, back with you.

He responded to your touch immediately, moving his lips against yours in a way that made you feel like the most precious thing in the world, gentle enough but with so much passion that conveyed all his feelings at once. He ran one hand over the small of your back as the other combed through your hair as you kissed.

After a minute, he left your lips and kissed a trail from the corner of your mouth to just below your ear, before burying his face in your neck again and holding you as though he was scared to let go.

A tear finally edged its way over your lashes and rolled down your cheek as you whispered into his ear:

“I missed you, Harry, so much.”

“I missed you too, honey,” he replied softly, as he pulled back to look you in the eye, cupping your face with his hand and brushing the tears that were tracing their way down your cheeks away with his thumb.

“Did you find her? Jesse?” you asked, desperate for an update on the position of your almost step-daughter. You searched his face for any sign of affirmation but knew the answer before he opened his mouth again.

“No, I didn’t… but we’re close, I think we’re close,” he said, the slight edge of hope in his voice, as you embraced him again, rubbing your hands across his back reassuringly.

“That’s good,” you whispered back, as you moved and placed another tender kiss to his lips, “we’ll have her back.”

He gave you a small smile and nodded to reaffirm his faith in the fact that you were edging ever closer to bringing your family back together. Your hands came up to rest against his chest as you simply stared at each other, just relishing at being able to hold one another again.

“Woah, woah, Harry what’s going on? I didn’t even know you were capable of smiling. And definitely not any of… that…” a voice interrupted, causing you and Harry to spin around to face the two people that he’d come through the breach with. If you were honest, you’d been so wrapped up in the moment that you’d completely forgotten that they were standing there, watching the whole exchange.

The shorter of the two strangers was staring at the pair of you with a surprised look, gesturing between you confusedly as though he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what was going on.

“Shut up, Ramon,” Harry said gruffly, putting on his prickly act like he always did around people who weren’t you and Jesse. You sent him a little smile before slipping your hand into his and asking:

“Harry, aren’t you going to introduce us?” You raised an eyebrow at the man beside you before sending the two other men a friendly smile.

“Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, meet my fiancée – Miss (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N). (Y/N), this is Barry and Cisco from Earth-1 – they’re helping me find Jesse and beat Zoom.”

You shook hands with the taller of the two men, Barry, and he mirrored your smile, if not a little hesitantly, but Cisco, on the other hand, shook your hand and upgraded his look of shock by gaping at you, almost as though he couldn’t believe you existed.

“Is everything okay?” you asked, clearly concerned by how Harry’s companions were reacting, “you look a little weirded out…”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s all fine,” Barry said, though not that convincingly, “we just weren’t aware that Harry-“

“That Harry even had the capacity to not be a dick long enough to charm someone as lovely as you enough to want to marry him,” Cisco finished, giving Harry a disbelieving glance and earning a glare in return. It didn’t stop him from continuing, however. “I vibed you from him weeks ago but didn’t have any clue as to who you were. I assumed you were another meta, but fiancée!? Why didn’t you say anything, Harry?”

He turned to face Harrison who looked completely unimpressed by Cisco’s assessment of the situation and answered him in a tone that conveyed that tenfold.

“Because, Ramon, my personal life is none of your business and unlike Jesse, (Y/N) was safe on this Earth so none of you needed to worry about her,” Harry countered gruffly, squeezing your hand a little tighter; still reassuring himself that you were, in fact, safe.

You couldn’t help but laugh at the reactions of Barry and Cisco, knowing full well how private Harry could be. You could feel that your cheeks were slightly flushed due to Cisco’s compliment, so you tucked your hair behind your ear to regain your composure, watching as Harry gave Cisco another look that told him to keep his mouth shut or risk the consequences.

“He’s clearly got you fooled with this act,” you said with a smile in order to try and break the slight tension building up between the two of them and lightly rubbing Harry’s arm with your free hand, “but he’s a softie really. And really very charming when he wants to be.” You winked at Cisco and sent Harry another smile, laughing when he rolled his eyes.

“Only for you,” he said, his blue gaze capturing yours as he squeezed you hand comfortingly again.

Then in a split second, his demeanour adjusted back from soft and content to concentrated and determined. You couldn’t blame him; his daughter was still missing.

“Come on,” you said, pulling him in the direction of your, his, office in order to get them back on the path to finding Jesse, “you can tell me everything upstairs. We clearly still have work to do and we’re going to find her.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this so I’d love to hear what you think! Until next time :D


End file.
